Earth Release: Exploding Earth Burial
|unnamed jutsu=No |parent jutsu=Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave, Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall, Earth Release: Sticky Earth Drop |jutsu rank=S |jutsu classification=Ninjutsu, |jutsu type=Earth Release, |jutsu class type=Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary |jutsu range=Short, Mid, Long |users=Bobu Nomi, Korosen Nara, Saibo Kazahana, Shikizaki Hyuga, Birusu Uchiha, Kontoru Tsuchigumo, Shouzan Hayaku |teams=Mercs Next Door, |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie, Fanon Canon }} Using a massive amount of Earth chakra, Bobu spits out what would normally be an Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall (the mud) in the form of a massive tsunami in the area. This tsunami traps many people within it (because it is viscous like mud), then proceeds to solidify and grow like the Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall, reaching tremendous sizes reminiscent of even the Shinju, literally burying the targets alive. If any mud enters their body, the earth wall would continue to grow still, literally killing them. This is one of Bobu's strongest defensive and offensive techniques, which can kill almost all kinds of shinobi, either from the pressure or from the mud entering undesirable places. The scariest part about this technique is that any foreign chakra or energy is automatically absorbed by the mud, and jutsu as well, akin to the Water Release: Great Shark Bullet Technique, preventing them from even standing on the mud unless Bobu allows it. This adds to the degree of severity as even the slightest amounts of contact can literally bind and trap the target. Even scarier is the fact that Bobu can command when the mud grows, pointing to targets caught in minor amounts of mud and then trapping them under mountains of earth. This makes the technique almost impossible to survive once caught in it. If Bobu desires, Bobu may even keep this technique in its mud form, tricking opponents to think that it functions like an Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld, and even use an Earth Release: Great Shark Bullet Technique using the mud. With his control over the chakra infused mud, he may even command it to manifest in any way he deems fit, using it to grab and sink opponents, and then bury them by having the mud slowly solidify. Even if the opponent can dodge the technique, Bobu can travel at extreme speeds within this mud, as he can control it to offer no resistance to himself. Another effect is that Bobu may sense the location of everyone in this mud, allowing him to swiftly move to their location at speeds matching even Swift Release and striking them accordingly. Bobu can channel Earth Release: Sticky Earth Drop properties through this mud, increasing its viscous properties, channel Fire Release Stream into it to vastly increase its temperature to boil his opponents alive, or even Lightning Release Stream to electrocute and paralyze his opponents to entrap them further. Bobu stores this in his Seal of Jutsu Teleportation to unleash high pressure jets of this mud, akin to Water Release: Water Severing Wave, with the mud particles entering the opponent's bloodstream growing into massive earth spikes which can kill them. The others in Mercs Next Door can use this technique via Jutsu Scrolls.